Best Mistake
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Bahkan jika seluruh lautan mengering, rembulan berhenti bersinar, bintang-bintang berguguran, dan dunia menjadi gelap gulita. Kau tahu cintaku tetap untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Mencintaimu memang sebuah kesalahan. Tapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terindah yang pernah kubuat. Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya./Warn Inside/RnR?


**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 **Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Disclaimer Kamoshida Hajime**

 **Warning:** _ **Huruf Italic**_ untuk flashback percakapan, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc.

 **.**

 **Inspired: Best Mistake by Ariana Grande**

 **Sad Romance! No Flame. Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan jika seluruh lautan mengering, rembulan berhenti bersinar, bintang-bintang berguguran, dan dunia menjadi gelap gulita.

Kau tahu cintaku tetap untukmu.

Hanya untukmu.

Mencintaimu memang sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terindah yang pernah kubuat.

Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Once again, DON'T LIKE EH? DON'T READ!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Mashiro, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membuka diri pada Sorata. Demi tuhan! Dia tidak benar-benar menyukaimu, Mashiro. Dia baru putus dengan Aoyama!"_

" _Baru putus, berarti sudah putus 'kan? Justru karena dia sudah putus, Rita. Kalau dia masih berpacaran dengan Aoyama, aku tak akan menerima dia untuk mendekatiku begitu saja."_

" _Mashiro, coba kau pikir lagi. Manusia mana yang baru putus langsung bisa move on? Kecuali kalau dia tidak benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya. Dan menurut kabar yang beredar, dia sangat mencintai Aoyama."_

" _Ya, aku tahu. Sudah berapa kali kau memperingatkanku?"_

" _Kau tahu itu, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya! Kau semakin dekat dengan dirinya, Mashiro."_

" _Ayolah Rita, aku tidak pernah merasakan 'ini' sebelumnya."_

" _Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang ..."_

" _Ya, getaran aneh di hatiku saat berada di dekatnya. Rasanya ... wah. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya . Belum lagi reaksi-reaksi aneh lainnya."_

" _Mashiro ... !"_

Ah, bahkan kala itu Rita sudah memperingatkanku. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri, aku sangat menyukai dan menikmati rasa yang tak pernah kurasakan selama dua puluh satu tahun aku hidup ini. Aku suka merasakan getaran aneh saat berada di dekatmu. Aku suka bagaimana rasa aneh di bibirku saat menyebut namamu, aku suka bagaimana perasaanku yang ingin selalu ingin di dekatmu, aku juga suka bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menatapku dalam, dan banyak lagi rasa yang tak bisa kujabarkan.

" _Mashiro, kau menyukai Kanda Sorata."_

" _Ya, kurasa aku menyukainya. Menurutmu bagaimana Rita?"_

" _Itu buruk."_

" _Hm? Kenapa?"_

" _Ketahuilah, kau hanya pelampiasannya Mashiro."_

" _Ck, kau bicara kasar sekali Rita."_

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perkataan Rita. Kemudian semua berjalan begitu saja. Kita semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat. Sampai saat itu, aku ingin pergi menonton film bersama Rita dan temanku yang lainnya. Aku memberitahumu agar kau tak kebingungan mencariku di kampus nanti. Namun tiba-tiba kau melarangku pergi bersama mereka, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut.

" _Mengapa aku tidak boleh ke sana? Lagi pula, memang kau boleh seenaknya melarangku?"_

" _Tentu saja aku boleh melarangmu, kau ... kau kekasihku. Dan kau tetap tidak boleh pergi."_

Waktu itu kau bilang bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu. Di saat itu rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Hey, kapan kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku? Bahkan aku ragu kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan. Seketika perkataan Rita berkelebat di kepalaku. Tapi aku segera menghilangkan itu dan mencoba mengabaikannya. Karena aku percaya denganmu. Apa lagi, selama ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau kau dekat dengan Aoyama maupun perempuan lain. Membuatku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolakmu.

" _Sorata aku ingin naik bianglala."_

" _Hm, ayo."_

" _Sorata, aku ingin gulali itu."_

" _Hm, kau tunggu di sini."_

" _Sorata, temani aku ke supermarket ya?"_

" _Hm, iya."_

Dan kita pun melanjutkan semua ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ... Kau bersikap sangat manis padaku. Semua memori tentang kita terekam di kepalaku. Tak ada yang terlewatkan.

Namun belakangan ini memang terlihat sedikit aneh. Tidak. Sikapmu tidak terlalu berubah, kau masih manis padaku. Maksudku ... keadaan dan perasaan yang muncul di diriku lah yang aneh. Waktu kita untuk bersama semakin berkurang. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang jelas kita menjadi tidak terlalu sering bersama. Kau juga jarang menemuiku. Dan perasaan yang aku tak tahu apa itu muncul. Seperti... Kekhawatiran? Ketakutan? Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak berpengalaman dengan ini. Tapi apa pun itu aku selalu mencoba mempercayaimu.

" _Kalian kacau ..."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kau dan Sorata."_

" _Kami kenapa?"_

" _Berhenti berpura-pura buta dan mengabaikan semua ini Sakura. Aku tahu kau juga khawatir dan takut."_

Ya, yang Rita bilang mungkin benar. Lebih tepatnya memang benar. Kami kacau. Dan Rita juga benar tentang 'khawatir' dan 'takut'. Sorata tidak muncul 2 minggu belakangan ini. Dia seperti cuti kuliah, dan tidak muncul di mana pun.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Memikirkan tentangnya hanya akan membuat kepalaku pusing. Tatapan mataku jatuh kepada Rita. Dia kelihatan santai sambil menonton drama di tv. Rita adalah teman satu kampus sekaligus satu apartement-ku. Aku dan Rita bersahabat, itu dikarenakan kami selalu sekelas dari sekolah dasar sampai lulus sekolah menengah atas kemarin. Hingga aku dan dia dipertemukan kembali di kampus yang sama. Karena kami sama-sama perantau di kota ini, untuk menghemat uang saku akhirnya aku dan Rita memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang sama.

Sepertinya aku dan Rita memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama. Seakan sadar diperhatikan, Rita bangkit dari posisi nyamannya dan duduk menghadapku.

Rita mendengus. "Kau datangi saja rumahnya." Ucapnya.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Aku menatapnya bosan.

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama kita bersama Mashiro?" Wanita mirip _barbie_ itu memutar bola mata indahnya.

Aku juga memutar bola mataku. "Dan itu bisa membuatmu membaca pikiranku? Konyol."

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, Mashiro. Yang konyol adalah percakapan ini," Rita meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Besok aku akan menemanimu ke rumah Sorata brengsek itu."

* * *

 **~Best Mistake~**

* * *

"Rita ... sebaiknya-"

"Pencet saja belnya, Mashiro." Geram Rita.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ..." Cicitku.

Tangan Rita bergerak sangat cepat memencet bel, sampai aku tidak sempat untuk menahan tangannya.

"Rita!" Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan kekesalanku kepada Rita, seorang yang berseragam satpam membuka pagar. Satpam itu memperhatikan kami dari bawah sampai ke atas.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sopan.

Ino mengangguk. "Bisa bertemu Kanda Sorata?"

"Sorata-sama baru saja meninggalkan rumah." Satpam itu menjawab dengan ekspresi datar namun tak menghilangkan nada sopannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Sorata pergi ke mana ya?" Kali ini aku yang bertanya.

Satpam itu menggeleng. "Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Bukan hak saya untuk mencampuri urusan Sorata-sama dan keluarganya."

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Terima kasih." Lirihku.

Setelah mengangguk satpam dengan _tag name_ Yamato itu masuk dan segera menutup pagar besar kediaman Sorata. Aku menoleh ke Rita yang tampak geram.

"Ayo kita pulang Rita." Aku mencoba memasang senyum. Rita mengangguk dan kami pergi dari rumah megah Sorata.

* * *

 **~Best Mistake~**

* * *

Hari ini tepat 3 minggu Kanda Sorata tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Setidaknya sampai pagi tadi. Karena saat aku ke kantin, aku sudah melihatnya duduk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat rasa kekhawatiranku makin meningkat dan membuat kepercayaanku menurun. Yaitu wanita yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Sorata. Wanita yang dirangkul Sorata. Wanita cantik itu berambut coklat. Itu ... astaga! Itu Aoyama.

Aku mencoba menahan diriku untuk tidak mendekati mereka dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Sorata. Tapi, ini terlalu sulit. Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sorata juga Aoyama.

Aoyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Shiina Mashiro 'kan? Ada urusan apa kau?" Dia menatapku remeh dan mengeratkan rangkulan Sorata yang berada di pundaknya.

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Bi-bisa aku berbicara sebentar dengan Sorata-kun?"

"Suffiks – _kun_ eh? Sorata- **koi** dia siapa?"

"Hm, dia?" Sorata menatapku seolah-olah aku orang asing. "Hanya ... teman jauh? Aku juga tak begitu ingat kalau aku berteman dengannya," Ucapnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Di-dia So-Sorata? Maksudnya apa? Aku merasakan hatiku diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Rasanya ... sakit. Sangat ... sakit. Menyebabkan air mata menggenang di mataku. Aku merasa sangat jatuh. Perasaanku ... aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Ini sangat sakit. Kalian bisa merasakannya, saat kalian mengalaminya. Perih, seakan ada pedang yang menusuk dalam. Mengoyak hatiku dengan sangat brutal. Dan menghancurkan hatiku yang semula utuh menjadi seserpihan. Aku bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Hatiku benar-benar hancur.

"So-Soarata, Kau?!" Aku menatap Sorata dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku benar-benar butuh bicara dengannya sekarang.

Dia bangkit dan menatap Aoyama. "Aoyama, bisa aku bicara sebentar dengannya?"

Aoyama tersenyum manis. "Tentu, selesaikan masalah kalian."

Sorata langsung menarik tanganku ke luar kantin, dan menuju taman belakang kampus yang tak jauh dari kantin.

"Sorata, ka-kau kenapa? Itu tadi semua bercanda 'kan? Kau pasti hanya ingin membuat kejutan setelah 3 minggu kita tidak bertemu 'kan? Sorata–"

Sorata mengangkat tangannya, isyarat menyuruhku berhenti berbicara. "Cukup, Mashiro. Maaf, kalau selama ini aku memberimu harapan. Membuatmu menjadi kekasihku. Maaf, aku memang sangat brengsek. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku ... aku masih mencintainya."

Liquid bening itu tumpah setumpah-tumpahnya. Mengalir deras bak anak sungai. "Tidak, Sorata ... tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ayo kita perbaiki ini semua. Jangan khawatir soal perasaanku. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Ayo, perbaiki semua ini. Aku akan menunggu Sorata. Tapi kumohon, jangan pergi ..."

Raut wajah Sorata berubah sendu. Dia menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, Mashiro. Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Aku pergi." Selesai kalimat itu, Sorata pergi meninggalkanku dengan serpihan hati yang tidak utuh lagi. Hatiku hancur. Perasaanku terluka. Aku menangis dengan suara keras. Terjatuh di rumput hijau, tanpa tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku jatuh. Aku sakit. Aku terluka. Aku hancur. Aku kacau.

* * *

 **~Best Mistake~**

* * *

 _Dua tahun kamudian_

Aku tersenyum miris, melihat berita yang terpampang di salah satu majalah gosip langganan Rita. Berita CEO Kanda Corp yang bernama Kanda Sorata, telah memiliki kekasih baru-lagi-. Lagi? Ya, lagi. Semenjak kejadian itu, dia memang menjalin kasih dengan Aoyama. Tapi yang kudengar hanya bertahan selama 2 bulan. Beredar kabar bahwa penyebabnya adalah, Aoyama yang berselingkuh di belakang Sorata. Dan … yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, Sorata si pemain wanita.

 _Well_ , jujur saja, setelah kejadian itu aku tidak berusaha menghindari apa pun, termasuk dirinya. Aku memang sempat kacau sampai beberapa bulan. Tapi aku tidak menghilang seperti cerita di fiksi-fiksi. Aku tetap di apartement-ku bersama Rita. Menghindar darinya tak ada gunanya. Karena, aku sendiri pun tidak berencana untuk menghilangka rasa 'itu'. Ya, rasa itu masih ada di hatiku. Dan tentu saja aku masih berharap dia akan kembali padaku, walau kutahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku bodoh? Tentu saja tidak. Orang yang bodoh adalah orang yang senantiasa menyangkal kenyataan dan perasaan. Dan aku tidak.

Menghela napas, aku menaruh majalah itu di meja kerja Rita. Ah iya, sekarang aku dan Rita juga sudah bekerja. Dan aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, saat ternyata kami bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Yap, itu berarti aku bersama Rita lagi. Kami bekerja di perusahaan besar milik keluarga Ryuunosuke. Memang hanya karyawan biasa, tetapi gajinya sangat lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari. Bahkan aku sudah membeli sebuah mobil-yang tidak terlalu mahal-. Tabunganku juga sudah banyak, walaupun belum cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah.

"Masih sedih?" Tanya Rita tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin. Jangan sia-siakan jam makan." Aku menarik Rita ke kantin.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami berbicara banyak. Mulai dari Rita yang bertemu lelaki tampan saat berbelanja ke mall tanpaku, dan banyak lagi. Aku dan Rita mendorong pintu kaca kantin bersamaan. Kami memilih meja yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin kantor.

"Rita, kau mau apa?"

"Aku rasa, aku hanya ingin _Coat Choco_ rasa coklat saja. Uhm, sekitar 4 atau 5. Dan minumnya, air mineral." Jawab Rita.

Aku mengangguk dan pergi membeli pesanan kami. Namun itu semua terhenti saat mataku menangkap siluet seseorang. Seseorang yang namanya masih hinggap di hatiku. Dia berjalan dengan bos perusahaan ini, Ryuunosuke Akasaka. Seperti yang kubilang, aku tak pernah menghindari apa pun. Maka itu lah, sekarang aku berjalan mantap melewatinya. Aku tahu, mata setajam elang itu menatap punggungku.

Ini bukan kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya seperti ini. Dan dirinya pun kerap menatap punggungku, yang sudah melewatinya. Sedangkan aku sendiri? Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap, dia akan langsung menarik tanganku.

 _Sorata,_

 _Bahkan jika seluruh lautan mengering, rembulan berhenti bersinar, bintang-bintang berguguran, dan dunia menjadi gelap gulita,_

 _Kau tahu cintaku tetap untukmu._

 _Hanya untukmu._

 _Mencintaimu memang sebuah kesalahan._

 _Tapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terindah yang pernah kubuat._

 _Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya._

 _Ketahuilah, wahai Kanda Sorata tersayang ... cintaku tak sedangkal perasaan gadis-gadismu yang hanya haus akan harta dan rupamu saja._

 _ **Maka, akan kubiarkan perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hai ^^ ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini xD wkwkwk. Sebenernya udah lama sih, mau buat fict di fandom ini. Tapi, gitulah, masih banyak fict MC di fandom sebelah belom kelar xD

Dan, yah ... sebenernya saya ini pecinta genre-genre yang jalan ceritanya bisa ngebuat saya maso, kayak Angst, Hurt/comfort, tragedy, gak jauh-jauh dari situ lah xD Terus, terus, terus, karena saya rasa saya kekurangan asupan, jadi saya buat ajah. TAPI SAYA GA BISA BUATNYA T_T **Jadi maaf kalau feelnya gak kerasa.**

 **Oh iya, no flame yah, udah saya ingatin di atas.**


End file.
